


You want it darker

by Gwyllt



Series: Homosexual tendencies [Resscott] [6]
Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Crossdressing, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27374899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwyllt/pseuds/Gwyllt
Summary: Дональд Ресслер наносит неожиданный визит.
Relationships: Henry Prescott | Mitchell Hatley/Donald Ressler
Series: Homosexual tendencies [Resscott] [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796308
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	You want it darker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FalleNess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalleNess/gifts).



> Yay, here we are.  
> Ломаем фандом русскими фиками, потому что в русской части фандома давно повесилась мышь.  
> FalleNess, это для тебя. Ну, собственно, ты сомневалась?

Прескотта что-то тревожило.

Он привык доверять своему чутью, и сейчас мелкие мурашки, расходящиеся по его шее, шептали прямо в ухо:

_«Что-то случилось»._

_«Что-то не так»._

_«Развернись и уезжай отсюда»._

И черт побери, ему следовало послушать внутренний голос — но он слишком устал. Целый день в суде, потом весь вечер в клубе, развлекая посетителей; ноги ныли от каблуков, а спина стонала чуть ли не в голос, требуя отдыха.

Немедленного отдыха, и плевать на внутренний голос.

Поэтому Прескотт решительно заглушил мотор и вышел из машины, бесшумно поставив ее на сигнализацию.

По пути к дому шепот внутреннего голоса становился все громче, и Прескотт, морщась, прикладывал все больше усилий, игнорируя его: неважно. Что может угрожать ему в собственном доме — арендованном всего пару дней назад, так что никто не мог прознать про его новое убежище…

Никто, кроме, возможно, одного человека. Или парочки.

Но ни первому, ни второму нечего было здесь делать.

Прескотт подошел к двери и всунул ключ в замочную скважину — тот вошел легко, как обычно; и так же как обычно повернулся два раза, отпирая дверь. Внутренний голос, ворча, поутих, хотя ощущение тревоги его не отпускало: если за ним кто-то пришел, этот кто-то, разумеется, позаботится и о том, чтобы все выглядело «как обычно».

Даже если всё было далеко от обычного.

Прескотт коротко выдохнул и решительно толкнул дверь плечом — плевать на все предчувствия, он примет ванну и ляжет спать, и к чертовой матери всех и вся. Дверь распахнулась, услужливо открываясь в холл —

и Прескотт замер на пороге, потому что внутри его нового, нигде не засвеченного дома, горела настольная лампа.

Не мог же он забыть ее погасить перед уходом, верно?..

Или мог?

Прескотт осторожно переступил порог, чутко прислушиваясь и вглядываясь в темноту; тут и там клубились тени, но Прескотт не мог точно сказать, есть ли кто-то в этих тенях или это всего лишь его воображение.

— Заходи, не бойся, — голос прозвучал громом среди ясного неба; Прескотт дернулся, но остановился прежде, чем наделал глупостей.

Если гость начинает с диалога, а не с выстрела в упор — это значит, что можно договориться об удовлетворяющем обоих исходе ситуации.

От всепоглощающей тьмы, разгоняемой лишь настольной лампой, отделилась тень. В два шага она сократила дистанцию между ними, и, попав в полосу света, приняла облик агента Ресслера.

— А, это вы, агент Ресслер, — сказал Прескотт. Заходящееся сердце постепенно успокаивалось — агент Ресслер мог прийти по разному поводу, но едва ли хоть один из них включал убийство. — Чем обязан вашему визиту?

Что-то было неправильно. То ли этот тусклый свет, не разгонявший, а скорее сгущавший темноту; то ли сам агент Ресслер, стоящий посреди гостиной,

_(определенно неправильно)_

то ли странное, тянущее чувство в теле Прескотта — он без труда распознал его: будоражащее нервы и кровь предвкушение.

Появление агента Ресслера определенно что-то сулило.

— Чем обязан вашему визиту? — Прескотт чуть улыбнулся, окидывая быстрым взглядом комнату — ничего необычного.

Ничего из того, что он мог бы заметить.

— Я принес тебе новые шмотки, — большой пузатый пакет полетел на кресло, но не удержался на нем и свалился на пол. Из открытого полиэтиленового рта тут же выпало что-то черное и блестящее — и Прескотт обернулся, щуря подведенные черным глаза.

— Я только вернулся, специальный агент. Не могли бы вы дать мне немного личного пространства, чтобы привести себя в порядок, и зайти, скажем…

— Нет, — Ресслер протопал в комнату следом, как медведь, и уселся на свободный стул. Непроницаемый взгляд серых глаз скользил по Прескотту безо всякого выражения — и тому в голову запоздало постучалась мысль о том, что он в доме один, и некому вызвать полицию в случае…

Чего?

Да и вызывать полицию против агента ФБР — больше похоже на анекдот, чем на реальность.

— Что тебе нужно? — веселье ушло из голоса Прескотта, и он закрыл дверь — но не повернул замок. — Ты выполнил все, что я от тебя хотел, и сегодня ты ничего мне больше не должен.

Ресслер лишь указал на мешок, ограничиваясь скупым жестом.

— Что там? Надеюсь, не _мусор_? — выделил голосом Прескотт, с некоторой опаской приближаясь к пакету — аккуратно, по дуге, как настороженный кот.

— Я не идиот, — ответствовал Ресслер, но не сказать, чтобы это успокоило Прескотта.

Он приподнял пакет за ручку — тяжелый — и наугад вытащил оттуда черную блестящую штуку.

И поднял брови.

— Серьезно? — он повернулся к Ресслеру и понял — да. Лицо специального агента было крайне серьезно.

— Смотри дальше, — велел он, и от властности голоса в животе Прескотта что-то екнуло.

Кажется, их с агентом отношения… Сдвинулись с мертвой точки?

Он мысленно скрестил пальцы, запуская руку в пакет.

Черное платье-мини, красное платье с разрезом до бедра, синее платье с вырезом на спине — а на дне, бережно завернутое в крафтовый пакет, лежит дорогое нижнее белье от Agent Provocateur. 

О т иронии ситуации впору было бы хмыкнуть, да только Прескотту не веселилось — он обернулся, сжимая во вспотевших вдруг пальцах крафтовый пакет.

— Что все это значит, Ресслер?

Он один, глубоким вечером, переходящим в ночь; напротив него сидит агент Ресслер с непроницаемым лицом, только что притащивший бог знает откуда дорогущие шмотки и нижнее белье — женское нижнее белье — и смотрит, смотрит на него из темноты, в которой тонет его лицо.

Фантомной болью заныла разбитая когда-то скула.

Смена ролей не была Прескотту по вкусу — это он всегда был хищником, он вел охоту, он загонял дичь; а теперь дичью вдруг стал он сам, и эти «подарки» лишь подчеркивали его новое положение: он теперь добыча.

Добыча агента Ресслера.

— Уж не пьян ли ты? — задал Прескотт новый вопрос, не получив ответ на первый; губы сами собой разъезжались в глупой, дурашливой усмешке — нет, этого просто не может быть, агент Ресслер скорее съест свой значок, чем выпьет на дежурстве…

Но что, если он не на дежурстве?..

Разве на дежурстве он бы успел сходить по магазинам и накупить все это? Разве на дежурстве он оставил бы свой пост и приехал к нему домой? И как…

— Как ты узнал мой адрес? Я сменил его, после… — Прескотт повел головой, запоздало понимая, как глупо звучит его вопрос. Узнать адрес для агента ФБР — что может быть проще;

но все же — как?

Ресслер не ответил и на этот вопрос, и вот теперь по коже Прескотта побежали уже полноценные мурашки. 

— Что ты тут делаешь? — Прескотт не глядя отшвырнул белье на кресло и скрестил руки на груди. — До следующего дела ты свободен, можешь идти.

— Я знаю, — наконец ответил Ресслер, и от низкого глубокого голоса дыхание Прескотта перехватило.

К ак же он хотел его. Хотел подойти, обхватить пальцами обтянутые кожей плечи, впиться в упрямые губы, скользя языком между ними; сбросить куртку, провести пальцами по обманчиво мягкому телу, под кожей которого таились железные мышцы; встать на колени и взять в рот — 

и как не вовремя на него накатил этот приступ!

Прескотт облизал губы  и проглотил вдруг вставший в горле ком.

— Тогда _что_ ты здесь делаешь, Ресслер? И зачем ты притащил сюда…

— Одевайся, — просто сказал Ресслер.

_Одевайся_ . Прескотт коротко фыркнул, не веря собственным ушам.

— Это женские вещи, агент Ресслер. Могли бы подобрать что-то…

— Одевайся, — повторил Ресслер, чуть переменив позу на кресле. — С каких пор тебе не по вкусу платья?

— Мой сценический образ, агент Ресслер…

— Ты бы не выбрал такой образ, если бы не тащился от трансвестизма. Так что повторяю последний раз — одевайся.

Следовало послушаться. Агент Ресслер редко повторял свою просьбы более одного раза, и Прескотт явно исчерпал лимит; но тонкие волоски на шее вставали дыбом от осознания, кому он собрался перечить.

— Или что? — дерзко спросил он, позволяя улыбке расплыться по лицу. — Вы меня застрелите, агент Ресслер?

— Нет, — Ресслер встал с места так стремительно, что Прескотт невольно дернулся — и споткнулся о лежащий под ногами пакет. Ноги заплелись, и он рухнул в кресло, прямо на пакет с нижним бельем — чтобы спустя миг тяжелая рука агента Ресслера выдернула его наружу.

О н ничего не говорил. Тремя точными движениями он расстегнул пиджак — тот полетел на пол — и одним рывком сорвал прочь рубашку; Прескотт  вздрогнул и смешно прикрылся руками, развеивая последние сомнения касаемо своей любви к женскому образу и женской одежде. 

Ресслер скупо хмыкнул и схватил его запястья, разводя в сторону руки — Прескотт даже не пытался вырваться, зная, что силы неравны — и окинул взглядом его тело. 

Черт побери, как же Прескотт его хотел.

Неважно, как и в какой позе, неважно, кто бы вел — Прескотт готов был как брать, так и отдаваться, прямо на этом кресле, прямо на столе, если Ресслеру того захочется; 

лишь бы ему захотелось, захотелось в самом деле! 

Тряпки на полу жгли глаза каленым железом: Ресслер привез их не просто так, конечно же нет — он хочет, чтобы Прескотт надел их; он хочет видеть Прескотта женщиной, а значит — он не хочет его как мужчину. 

Ресслер наклонился и поднял с пола яркое красное платье — узнавание полоснуло Прескотта ножом по сердцу. В платье такого оттенка он танцевал перед ним, когда агент Ресслер впервые узнал его маленький секрет; и нет, Прескотт не был против игр.

Он был против, когда играми подменяли реальность.

— Платья не сделают из меня женщину, агент Ресслер, — процедил он, удивляясь силе сквозящей в голосе злости.

— Заткнись и молчи, — зажужжала молния, по лицу Прескотта мазнула тяжелая скользкая ткань.

— Я не буду молчать, агент Ресслер, — Прескотт повел головой, встряхивая волосы, примятые столь непочтительным жестом. — Я хочу, чтобы вы знали, кого…

Жесткая ладонь легла ему на лицо, закрывая рот.

— Я сказал — заткнись, — проурчал агент Ресслер ему прямо в ухо, и Прескотт едва не застонал —

за что он так с ним?!

Конечно, они не были друзьями и едва ли могли бы стать, но черт побери, Ресслер!..

— Это нечестно, — выплюнул Прескотт, резким движением сбрасывая руку Ресслера. — Это нечестно и жестоко, агент…

Во второй раз рука легла плотнее и теснее, прижимая голову Прескотта к плечу Ресслера. Свободной рукой тот расправил складки на платье, позволяя ткани скользнуть по телу Прескотта — и застрять на поясе брюк.

— Черт побери, — выругался Ресслер вполголоса — а Прескотт усмехнулся ему в ладонь.

— Вам придется снять и их тоже.

Э то была ловушка скорее для Прескотта, чем для Ресслера — потому что когда ладонь специального агента скользнула по  ремню его брюк, член Прескотта принял вполне определенное положение, которое не могли скрыть ни брюки, ни, тем более, платье.

« Извращенец», — ожидал услышать Прескотт прежнее оскорбление, но Ресслер не разменивался на слова и молча сдернул брюки с бедер Прескотта — 

и Прескотт, пользуясь ослабшей хваткой, развернулся и положил руки на плечи Ресслера.

— Агент Ресслер, — изменился сам его голос, став более томным, тягучим, как патока. — Вы слишком жестоки ко мне.

— Я сказал — заткнись, — Ресслер сбросил его руки с плеч и расправил платье, позволяя ему струиться вниз, до самого пола, лукавыми складками гладкой ткани.

Платье ему не шло.

Прескотт не мог видеть себя со стороны, но мог сказать это безо всякого сомнения:  оно было узким в плечах, широким в талии и совершенно не сидело на бедрах, как должно было; платье было слишком  _женским_ . 

— Не то, агент Ресслер, — Прескотт не стал скрывать издевки в голосе. — Мне примерить другое?

— Сколько раз мне просить тебя заткнуться? — тигриным рыком прокатился голос Ресслера по комнате — по коже Прескотта, отчего ему захотелось по-кошачьи изогнуться и потереться об агента, как шлюхе.

— Один, но вежливо, — лукаво улыбнулся Прескотт; ощущение опасности размывалось, стираемое разгорающейся похотью и азартом игры. Ресслер не стал бы устраивать карнавал, желай он сдать его ФБР, избить или убить — он, конечно, себе на уме, но не маньяк-фетишист.

По крайней мере, до сих пор Прескотт не ошибался в людях.

Пальцы Ресслера сжали его плечи.

— Прошу тебя, вежливо: помолчи, — пророкотал он, и Прескотт запрокинул голову, подставляя ему незащищенную шею.

— Только ради вас, агент Ресслер, — над головой чуть покачивалась трехрожковая люстра, и Прескотт мог видеть отблески фонарей на псевдохрустальных подвесках. Он ни за что не повесил бы у себя такое убожество, но на съемной квартире не приходилось привередничать.

Большие пальцы Ресслера скользнули по его плечам, сбрасывая платье на пол; ткань скользнула по телу нежным касанием любовника и сложилась на полу в темную кляксу.

П рескотт наклонился и подобрал с пола другое платье, черное в блестящих пайетках — он на глаз прикинул, что оно тоже ему не пойдет, но желание подразнить пересилило — 

вот только себя или Ресслера?

Молния подалась легко, будто платье было создано для быстрого секса, и Прескотт ужом влез в жесткую ткань. Пайетки царапали кожу, но он извернулся и застегнул молнию,  оправляя платье — на этот раз «мини» — на длинных ногах.

— Тоже не мой фасон, — констатировал он, медленно поворачиваясь перед Ресслером, покачивая бедрами. — Узковато в талии…

Платье полетело вниз быстрее, чем Прескотт успех  договорить — и сложилось под ногами второй неаккуратной кляксой.

— Мне кажется, я знаю, в чем дело, — почти прорычал Ресслер — и подобрал с кресла крафтовый пакет. — На голое тело не сядет ни одно платье.

Ч то ж, Прескотту было, о чем поспорить, но в его руках уже расцветал шелк женского нижнего белья, и он завороженно уставился на переплетения искусных кружев.

Он никогда не заходил так далеко.

Да, он любил платья и переодевания, но ему, мужчине, никогда не требовалось нижнее белье, потому как ему нечего было поддерживать — отсутствие форм вполне дополняли корсет ы, о которых агент Ресслер, скорее всего, был вовсе не в курсе. Теперь же он держал в руках настоящее белье, соблазнительно гладкое на ощупь и, судя по всему, угольно-черное — 

как совесть самого Прескотта.

А Ресслер вдруг вновь оказался рядом, обжигая дыханием  шею.

— Я помогу тебе застегнуть его, _милая_ , — последнее слово прозвучало жестокой насмешкой, насмешкой над Прескоттом — и над всей их игрой, чья невинность выцвела, как фотография, и осыпалась на пол серым пеплом, забрав надежду.

— Я же хочу тебя, Ресслер, — отбросив томный голос, сказал Прескотт; и поразился отчаянию своих слов. — Ненавидь меня, арестуй меня, _убей_ меня — но не издевайся. Прошу тебя, это слишком жестоко…

— Тебе ли говорить о жестокости, ублюдок? — руки Ресслера скользнули по груди Прескотта, и бра услужливо скользнуло по рукам Прескотта, обхватывая его грудь. Прескотт вздохнул, привыкая к постоянному давлению тугой ленты — и с удивлением понял, что бра сидит на удивление впору.

Похоже,  глазомер агента Ресслера все-таки был на месте… 

Вот только когда он успел увидеть его без одежды?..

— Это наденешь сам, — в руку Прескотту легло переплетение шелка и нитей — стринги, сразу понял он. Самая унизительная модель белья, неважно, мужского или женского.

Н о раз игра началась, ее нельзя прерывать в самом разгаре.

Прескотт послушно выскользнул из своих боксеров, нарочито низко нагнулся, надевая стринги, но Ресслер демонстрировал железную выдержку. 

— Теперь платье, — скомандовал он, указывая на последний оставшийся предмет одежды — синее, чуть ниже колена, коктейльное платье с кокетливо собранной юбкой.

Прескотт прошел по комнате, привыкая к нижнему белью — и черт побери, понимание, что на него вот в этот самый момент смотрит Ресслер, неимоверно возбуждало —  и поднял с кресла платье, разглядывая его на вытянутых руках.

_Подойдет_ .

Прескотт понял это сразу, едва заметил широкий лиф, спущенные на плечи рукава и свободную линию талии. Нескладность мужской фигуры отлично скроет пышная юбка, а открытые ключицы отвлекут внимание от отсутствующей груди. 

Прескотт обернулся, безошибочно находя в темноте взгляд Ресслера,  и медленно расстегнул молнию, раскрывая платье себе навстречу, как цветок — и шагнул внутрь, позволяя ткани скользить по коже. 

Идеальное платье.

— Не поможете, агент Ресслер? — Прескотт повернулся спиной, подставляя агенту расстегнутую молнию — и спустя миг она замкнулась чуть ниже шеи, обвивая тело Прескотта тканью платья, как змеиной кожей.

— Ну как вам? — Прескотт наигранно невинно повернулся вокруг своей оси, разглаживая пальцами складки на ткани. — Если это ваш подарок, я хотел бы его забрать…

Договорить он не успел — Ресслер подхватил его на руки, как пушинку

_ ( о  боже) _

и усадил на стол,  бесцеремонно сбросив со столешницы ненужные

_ (документы по делу Перта!) _

бумаги и глупое папье-маше  в виде лошади.  Ладони жгли даже сквозь платье, и Прескотт невольно раздвинул ноги, как последняя шлюха, чтобы позволить Ресслеру подойти ближе, прижаться теснее…

— Ты хоть понимаешь, что ты со мной делаешь, ублюдок? — прорычал Ресслер, задирая многослойную юбку.

— А вы, агент Ресслер? — горячечно шепнул Прескотт, обвивая руками мощную шею. — Да, о да, да!..

П латье только мешало, но Прескотт не срывал его, позволяя ткани разделять его и Ресслера;  от предвкушения каждое касание жгло кожу только сильнее. Ресслер склонил голову, вонзая губы в изгиб его шеи, и Прескотт застонал в голос, не в силах больше сдерживаться. Мышцы совсем не держали его, и он обрушился спиной на стол, больно ударившись обо что-то небольшое, но жесткое — ручка, карандаш? Ресслер же пошел ниже, скользя пальцами по облегающей ткани платья, царапая швы — и задел большими пальцами соски, отчего Прескотт дернулся, будто по телу пропустили ток.

— Агент Ресслер!.. — называть Ресслера по званию возбуждало едва ли не сильнее, и Прескотт выгнулся навстречу, требуя, умоляя о новых касаниях — и получил их, когда Ресслер провел руками обратно вверх, задержавшись на груди.

Ш вы бра щекотали соски, и Ресслер безжалостно перекатывал их влево и вправо,  массируя пальцами нежную кожу. Прескотт едва соображал — кажется, он стонал и извивался под ним,  умоляя одновременно остановиться и продолжать; но Ресслер, к счастью, едва его слушал,  поглощенный своим занятием. Он впервые видел Прескотта таким —  раскрытым, уязвимым, жаждущим его касаний — и ему нравилось то, что он видел. 

« Это у тебя встал на мужика, переодетого в платье».

К рыть было нечем.

— Прошу тебя, Ресслер… — простонал Прескотт, вскидывая ноги и обхватывая ими его талию; безмолвное «возьми меня», до того виденное только у шлюх, вот только те имитировали, а здесь все было по-настоящему.

И здесь Ресслер должен был признаться.

— Я… не умею, — неуклюже сорвались с губ идиотские слова, разбивая тишину; но Прескотт лишь затряс головой.

— Донни, я ни за что не поверю, что ты никогда не практиковал анальный секс! Просто, черт тебя дери…

— Не с мужиками же! — рявкнул Ресслер в ответ, нависая над Прескоттом, как скала — и тот вдруг изогнул губы в лукавой, такой знакомой улыбке.

— Ты невыносим, Ресслер. Смазка в той тумбочке, возьми ее и приступай, блядь, к делу!

Т о ли ухмылка, то ли столь непривычное в устах Прескотта «блядь» подействовали, и Ресслер промаршировал к тумбочке, в самом деле находя там искомое —  полупустой

_ (а где остальное?) _

тюбик смазки и презервативы.

Большинство женщин ломались, когда он предлагал им анальный секс.

Прескотт же словно только этого и ждал.

Он обхватил его за загривок, притягивая к себе, впился в губы жадным, голодным поцелуем, скользя руками вниз, к бедрам Ресслера.  Ему хотелось; о, как ему хотелось ощутить его в себе, ощутить его целиком, почувствовать, каково это — быть с агентом Ресслером, впустить в себя агента Ресслера, такого правильного, такого…

Прескотт задохнулся, когда  Ресслер медленно вошел в него , крепко обхватывая бедра сильными пальцами.

— О да! — простонал Прескотт, выгибаясь на столе; он вел себя, как течная кошка, и ничего не мог с этим сделать. — Смелее, агент Ресслер, я не хрустальный…

И Ресслер толкнулся в него смелее; затем еще и еще, заполняя его собой;

заполняя его  _до краев_ , выжигая сосущую пустоту в животе. 

Прескотт потерялся в ощущениях, как в густых джунглях; вокруг него был Ресслер: он чувствовал его сильные руки, его разгоряченное тело, его толчки внутри себя, и он стонал, стонал в голос, не сдерживаясь — о да! — потому что он хотел этого слишком долго, слишком давно…

Когда Прескотт кончил, сперма забрызгала подол платья — а спустя несколько толчков кончил и Ресслер, обрушившись на него сверху  каменным оползнем и выбив весь дух.

Они тяжело дышали в темноте,  сплетясь телами, как две змеи.  Прескотт покачивался на волнах оргазма, ощущая рядом тело Ресслера — и впервые за долгое время не хотел встать и вызвать такси.

Ресслер, впрочем, тоже не двигался. Еще бы — не он лежит спиной на жестком столе.

— Так я могу забрать себе платье? — подал голос Прескотт. Интонации прыгали, еще не придя в норму — и ему не хотелось это скрывать.

— Забирай хоть все три, — отозвался Ресслер, медленно, зачарованно проводя рукой по его плечу. — Что мы только что сделали?

Это «мы» сладкой патокой пролилось на душу Прескотта, и его губы невольно расплылись в широкой, дурацкой улыбке — 

мы. 

Теперь они — «мы». 

— Мы занялись сексом, агент Ресслер, — буднично, нарочито отстраненно сказал Прескотт. - Иногда люди так делают…

В награду он получил удар по плечу.

— Ты сумасшедший, Прескотт. Просто ненормальный.

Прескотт чуть приподнял голову, оглядывая запыхавшегося Ресслера со спущенными штанами — и запрокинул голову, больно ударившись затылком о столешницу.

— Я-то? Кто бы говорил...


End file.
